


A tad too dramatic

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sick Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry woke up to the sound of an earth-shattering sneeze and a loud groan.“Malfoy? Everything alright over there?”“Splendid. Thanks for your concern, Potter,” came the deadbeat voice from the other side of the room.Or:Harry never thought the first time he got into Draco's bed would be because he's sick.





	A tad too dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to korlaena for your help with the summary :D
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this (that's a bit of a lie, I was sick and I wanted someone else to suffer too :D)  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Harry woke up to the sound of an earth-shattering sneeze and a loud groan. 

 

“Malfoy? Everything alright over there?” 

 

“Splendid. Thanks for your concern, Potter,” came the deadbeat voice from the other side of the room. 

 

Harry sat up and walked to Malfoy's bed, hesitating only a second before pulling open the curtains. Nothing could have prepared him for what he encountered.

 

Malfoy was rolled up into a ball, his nose red and eyes glassy, his hair was a mess and on the pillow right next to him was a tissue box. The sight was simply adorable. 

 

Ever since returning to Hogwarts, and therefore sharing a room as eighth years, they grew closer bit by bit, until one night around Christmas Harry suddenly realised that he really liked the git; as in fancied, as in he was arse-over-tits for the sodding bastard and didn't know when and how that had happened. 

 

He wasn't entirely sure about Malfoy's interest in him, so he tried to ignore it and push these  _ feelings  _ as far away as possible. But seeing him ill made Harry's heart ache.

 

“Go away Potter –” sniff “– let me die in peace.”

 

“Don't be dramatic, Malfoy. You just have a cold; you won't die from a cold.” Harry said, a fond smile spreading over his face. 

 

“It's not  _ just  _ a cold! My sinuses are clogged, I have a fever, and I can't stop sneezing. Everything hurts and I'm going to die.” As if to prove his point Malfoy started sneezing, two, three, four times and let out a groan again. 

 

“Nah, you won't die. I'm going to the Hospital Wing and the kitchens to fetch something for you. Just stay in bed.”

 

“Very funny. Maybe I'll go for a small run while I wait for death to come and find me.”

 

Harry didn't even bother to answer this time. He just rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes to make his way through the castle. Closing the door behind him he could hear Malfoy blow his nose followed by another groan. 

 

He knew Malfoy could be very melodramatic whenever he was upset, but this was nearly too much to bear and he didn't know if he should be annoyed or if the fluttery feeling in his chest was an acceptable reaction to all of this. He only knew he needed some Pepper-Up and a cup of tea or maybe even a soup for Malfoy. 

 

Reaching the Hospital Wing, Harry stepped in and knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey’s quarters. It was still early on a Saturday morning so he wasn’t surprised he had to wait a few minutes until the door swept open and Madam Pomfrey stood in front of him. 

 

“Mister Potter? What happened? Please don't tell me you did something ridiculous again.” She looked quite distressed at this and Harry had to stifle a laugh. 

 

“I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Madam Pomfrey. No, I didn't do anything this time. You see, I'm roommates with Draco Malfoy and he caught a cold and –”

 

“Ah yes,” she interrupted him mid sentence. “Usually Miss Parkinson is the one to wake me in the middle of the night for this. He was always a tad too dramatic if you ask me.” She grinned as she made her way to her cupboard stocked with potions. 

 

Opening it, she pulled out a few vials and shoved them in his hands, “One is Pepper-Up, one is for his sinuses and the last one is a light pain relief. The last one will make him a bit groggy so take care he stays in bed. If he won't listen, call for me and I will bring him here.”

 

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“Don't mention it, have a good day Mister Potter.”

 

Harry shoved the vials into his pocket and walked towards the kitchens. 

 

He tickled the pear to make the handle appear, then pulled the portrait open and stepped through the hole. 

 

The elves were already busy preparing breakfast but they noticed Harry immediately and he was suddenly pushed into a chair while one of them started to shove his favourite food into his hands before he could say anything. He really was here too often. 

 

“I'm sorry to disturb you while you're so busy but my friend got sick and I wanted to ask if you have something for him that I can take with me?”

 

“Ohh no food for Mister Potter then?” her ears started to sag down a bit. 

 

“Of course. I will take something for me too! But I need something for my friend, he has a cold and needs to stay in bed today.”

 

The elf smiled from cheek to cheek as she jumped into action. Five minutes, and a talk with a very happy Pips later, Harry was on his way to their bedroom. 

 

\--------

 

He could hear the groaning from inside even before he opened the door. 

 

Placing the cup of tea and soup bowl on Malfoy's nightstand, he cast a stasis charm over it to keep it warm. 

 

“Hey, I'm back.” Harry opened the curtains around Malfoy's bed far enough to sit on the edge. He pulled out the vials Madam Pomfrey gave him and smiled down at Malfoy, who was buried under his blanket, letting out a loud sniff. 

 

“Go away.”

 

“First you take the potions, then I can leave you alone. And I brought you some tea and soup, but that can wait.”

 

“Fine!” Malfoy's head emerged from the blanket, his hair was sticking up in all directions now and he seemingly aimed for a venomous look at Harry, which completely failed as he sneezed again. 

 

Downing all potions without even asking what they were, he pulled the blanket back over his head and ignored Harry. 

 

Not really having a better plan, Harry carefully straightened the blanket over Malfoy before he went back to his own bed. Maybe he could catch another hour of sleep. 

 

Only half an hour later he knew this was simply not possible with Malfoy here. 

 

A distressed sound from the other bed made Harry jump up and look after him. He found Malfoy shivering under his blanket, his face was glowing red and he failed again at looking mad. 

 

“What do you want this time?” Malfoy croaked, but it didn't came out right because of his clattering teeth. 

 

“Do you need another blanket?” 

 

“Don't see how that could help.” 

 

Harry looked down at Malfoy's red face and suddenly it was clear to him. He couldn't ignore this anymore. He couldn't ignore how his heartbeat sped up everytime he looked at him, couldn't ignore the happiness he felt when he was around him and he definitely couldn't ignore the desire to lay down next to him, pull him close and hold him until Malfoy felt better. 

 

“Move over, Draco.” 

 

“Wha- why?” 

 

“I'm going to stay in bed with you today, you're cold and I'm going to change that.”

 

“You'll get sick,” Draco sniffed. But he was already making space for Harry to climb in. 

 

“No I won't. And if I do you can take care of me.” Harry chuckled as he climbed into the bed. Lifting the blanket, he slipped under it and scooted closer to Draco. Carefully, he pulled him into his arms. “Is this okay for you?” 

 

“Everything you do is okay for me, Harry.” Draco sniffed again as he draped himself around Harry and Harry let out a small sigh. 

 

“Sleep, Draco.”

 

“Mhm,” Draco yawned before he sneezed again. “Don't blame me if you get sick. I'll only say ‘told you so’ before I leave and let you suffer alone.”

 

“No you won't,” Harry laughed as he took Draco's hand into his own. 

 

“You're right, I won't.” Draco laced their fingers and closed his eyes as Harry planted a kiss on his messy hair. 

 

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
